The Masked Facade
by Beauty11
Summary: The Sheriff throws a masked ball and the gang uses it as an excuse to rob his vaults. T at the moment but may change depending on how the story goes. Will/Djaq all the way, plus some Robin/Marian and maybe others.
1. In which Djaq is grumpy & a plan is made

Djaq groaned as she opened her eyes, squinting at the bright light streaming through the camp. She pulled her blanket over her head and rolled over. If the gang needed her, they'd wake her up. Until then, she was gonna sleep.

Almost an hour had passed when she was woken up by the sound of Robin and Marian having an argument. Realising she wasn't going to get anymore sleep she rolled over, not realising how close she was to the edge. All the air was pushed out of her lungs and she swore, trying to untangle the sheets that were wrapped around her.

"Are you okay?" someone asked, but Djaq couldn't tell who it was with the sheet wrapped around her head. 

"I'm fine" she snapped as she tried to pull the sheets off, almost falling over in the process.

When she finally got out of the cacoon of sheets, she found the entire gang looking at her with bemused expressions on there faces.

"What?" she snapped, dumping her sheets back on her bed. She scowled as the gang burst into laughter, giving them all her best death glare as she grabbed her clean clothes and towel. She was storming out of the camp when she heard someone call her name. She turned around and glared at them, one hand on her hip and one holding her stuff. 

"What?" she asked. She wanted to go and bathe and wake up, so she could get out of the crappy mood she was in.

"Marians come up with a plan to get us into the castle. But we need your help." said Robin, giving her one of his pleading looks.

"You can tell me about it when I come back." Djaq replied, turning on her heel and storming out of the camp, the gangs' objections falling on death ears.

When Djaq got back from her walk she sat down and looked at Marian with an expectant look on her face. "SO what's the plan?" she asked.

Marian looked at Robin, and, when he nodded to her, she started to explain her plan to Djaq to the rest of the gang.

"The sheriff is throwing a masquerade ball for the king's birthday, and I think it will be a great cover to get in and steal from his vault. No one will be able to recognise us if we wear masks and the right clothes. But we will need someone on the inside to let us in. It can't be me, because everyone knows who we are. Robin, Much and Little John are too easily recognised. But I think that we will be able to get you in as Lady Eliza of Soverent." Marian looked at Djaq, trying to gauge her reaction. She looked thoughtful, and Marian thought that was a good sign.

"It could work." Murmured Djaq, running her fingers through her damp hair. "except that a Saracen would never be made a lady."

Marians face fell, but Djaq kept talking. "You didn't mention anything about them recognising Will" she said, meeting Marians gaze. Marian nodded. "He hasn't been arrested often enough for them to recognise them.". 

Djaq thought for a few more moments before she looked up. "Why don't you send the both of us in? You can say he is Lord of Soverent and that I am his serving lady of something like that. Otherwise they won't let me in."

Marian smiled. "That's brilliant" she said, looking around at the rest of the gang. "But I think you should pretend to be his fiancée. You could say you worked for him and he fell in love with you. That way you'd have an excuse to attend all the dances and dinners and help getus in."

Djaq nodded, though Marian noticed she looked a bit nervous. She looked up at Will. "Djaq's willing to do it." She said, meeting the carpenters gaze. "Are you?"

Will shrugged. "I can't see anything wrong with it. Just one question. Where are you going to get the sort of clothes we'd need to get into the castle?"

"Leave that to me" Marian assured a glint in her eyes. She was going to enjoy this.


	2. In which Marian goes shopping

Marian looked out from under her hood, watching the road

Marian looked out from under her hood, watching the road. A seamstress's wagon would be passing soon, with clothes to be taken to the castle for the lords and ladies who were already there. When it came close she would stop it, claiming to be one of the ladies who wanted first pick of the clothes. She would pay the seamstress –who she knew was the daughter of one of the women who looked after who as a child – and get enough clothes for Will and Djaq.

Marian smiled at that thought. She couldn't wait to get the two of them dressed up. She'd seen Djaq in a dress once before, and she'd made almost the entire gang- especially Will- speechless. She couldn't wait to see their reactions this time, when she had the chance to make her clothes perfect. She loved the fact that Djaq could still be so feminine while living in the forest, but she wanted to prove once and for all that you could fight and still be feminine, that it wasn't just her.

She spotted the wagon trundeling down the road and stepped out from the road, pulling down her hood. She was wearing one of the few dresses she still had, with her hair twisted up at the back of her head. She waved at the wagon and it began to slow down, stopping a few feet away from her. She walked towards it, making sure her posture was perfect. When she reached the wagon she looked up at the driver, batting her eyelids in the doe-eyed way she'd mastered as a child.

"Who are you?" demanded the driver, fear showing on his face.

"I am lady Arabella, and I am visiting Nottingham to attend the Sheriff's ball. I was hoping that, for a small fee of course, you might allow me to have first choice of your garments. This ball is very important to me, and it is important that my brother and his fiancee look their best. Their clothes were misplaced on our journey, and I do not want them to miss the ball." She had decided not to use her real name, because by now all of England must know of her disappearance.

The driver bowed his head, acknowledging her status. 

"That could be arranged my Lady. Depending on the fee, of course."

"Of course" Marian agreed, a flirtatious smile spreading across her face as she held a leather bag which jingled in the way only gold could.

"Well then" the driver said, a grin spreading across his face. "It seems we have come to an accord. Let me show you the merchandise." The seamstress, who was seated next to the guard, jumped down from her seat and opened the wagons door, revealing many chests which Marian guessed were full of clothes. "About what size are they? I'm assuming you will be able to make any necessary adjustments?"

"Of course!" Marian snapped, throwing her cape behind her. "My brother is extremely tall and slim. His fiancée is of similar build to me, though she is much more muscular, as she formerly worked as a serving lady. They both prefer clothes in pale gold and crimson. My brother also likes Emerald green, preferably on the decorations, and his fiancée prefers gowns which are modest yet still somewhat alluring." She had thought carefully about what Will and Djaq should wear, choosing colours and styles she thought would flatter them.

The seamstress smiled and headed to a chest near the back of the wagon. She opened it and pulled out a beautiful pale gold dress with a sweetheart neckline, tulip shaped sleeves and a simple design at the waist, sleeves and hem in a deep crimson. It laced up at the back with ribbons in the same colour. Marian knew it would look stunning on Djaq, and it looked to be about the same size.

"Perfect!" she said, a grin spreading across her face. "Do you have anything similar for my brother?"

"I have a chest of garments in this design that should suit someone of his build, and another with dresses and gowns for your sister, as well as undergarments and sleepwear."

Marian couldn't believe how well everything was working out. The clothes were perfect, though Marian knew they would look stunning on half the ladies in the court.

"I'll take them" she said, handing another bag of gold to the seamstress. "I have a carriage waiting for me which will pick me up once you leave. It will take me to the cottage where my brother is, and then we will leave for the castle once all the necessary alterations are made."

The driver helped her move the chests out of the wagon, tipping his hat to her before jumping into his seat on top of the wagon and driving off. Marian waved regally as the wagon trundled off.

"Stage one, complete!"


	3. In which Little John is like a teddy

Little John groaned as he dropped the heave chests to the ground, arching his aching back

Little John groaned as he dropped the heave chests to the ground, arching his aching back.

"Lass, I thought you said these things were full of clothes. I've never carried heavier clothes in my life."

"They are clothes" Said Marian, pulling her cape off and hanging it over a branch that will had left growing through the camp. "But they are noble's clothes. They are heavy silk, and they have many decorations on them. And I think there might be some jewellery and shoes buried at the bottom."

"That would explain why they are so heavy." mumbled Little John, sitting down in front of the fire. "So, do you think your plan will work?"

"I think it will get us into the castle and the sherrifs coffers."

"But?" asked Little John, looking at Marian in his knowing way.

"But what?" asked Marian, trying to fain innocence.

"Lass, you may be a good liar, but even I can tell that was a sentence that had a but."

"Do you promise not to tell anyone?" asked Marian, sitting across from Little John.

Little John just looked at her as if to say 'Do I really need to answer that?'

"Fine! I'll tell you." Marian said, sitting beside him. "I'm hoping that Will and Djaq might admit their feelings for each other while they are in the castle. I was there when Will declared his love for her, and I've seen the way Djaq watches Will. I've even heard her say his name once or twice while she was sleeping. When Djaq suggested both she and Will went into the castle, I thought it was the perfect chance. They'll have to show some intimacy to fool the sheriff, and I think the sight of Djaq in some of the dresses I got will make Will fall even harder."

John laughed, the sound echoing through the camp.

"What's so funny?" demanded Marian, looking offended.

"I just can't believe you've picked up on it so quickly. It really must be woman's intuition. I only picked up on it a little while ago, and I don't think any one else has. We all knew how Will felt, but Djaq has kept it to herself. I think she was afraid that Robin would kick her out, or that Will would not return her feeling and that life would become hard here. This is closest thing to a home she has at the moment."

Marian watched Little John, noticing the protective look in his eyes when he talked about Djaq.

"You think of her as your daughter, don't you?" she asked, watching as Little John stared into the fire.

"Yes." Said Little John, watching the flames. "There was always something about her that reminded me of Alice. I think it was her sheer determination. She never gives up, and she never lets someone tell her she can't do something. I don't want to see her get hurt."

"Well if my plan goes to plan, it will do the complete opposite" assured Marian, slightly amazed by the compassion in Little John's eyes. For some reason, he reminded her of a big teddy bear.


	4. In which Marian sews

I realised I hadn't done a disclaimer, but I assume you all know that I am not the owner of Robin Hood

I realised I hadn't done a disclaimer, but I assume you all know that I am not the owner of Robin Hood. If I _DID _own it, Djaq and Will would have admitted their feelings at the start of season 2, so we could have a whole _season_ of Will/Djaqness, which by now many would have guessed is my favourite type of Ness.

Now, onto the wonderful story

The entire camp was woken up by the sound of Marian banging a saucepan with a large wooden spoon.

"Marian?" asked Robin, surprised that she wasn't next to him. "What are you doing?"

"Waking you all up" she replied, grabbing a sack that was sitting next to the fire. "I am kicking you all out of the camp for the day. I need to get Djaq and Will's clothes fitted for the ball, and I am not doing it with you lot here."

"What….Why?" Asked Robin, watching with a bewildered expression as Marian tipped Allan out of his bunk and threw the sack at him.

"I'm going to be making alterations to their clothes, and it's going to be hard enough giving them privacy without all you lot here."

Marian dragged him out of the door, to where Much and Little John were standing. "Allan, if you do not get here right now I swear I will murder you" she shouted back into the camp.

When he finally joined them, she looked at them all. "You are to stay away from here for at least four hours, maybe more. I don't care what you do, but I would really appreciate it if you could find me a bath. Those two are going to need a good scrub before they go to the castle. Now, Shoo." She walked back into the camp and slammed the door, leaving the men standing outside, looking at each other with shocked expressions.

"What are we meant to do all day?" asked Much, pulling his hat over his ears.

"And where does she expect us to get a bath?" asked Allan, causing the others to laugh.

……………………………………………………………………..

Marian looked around the camp. Will and Djaq were standing in front of her, both wiping sleep from their eyes. "Right, let's get started. Djaq, can you get all the sewing stuff? And Will, can you grab the chests? Take them into Djaq's area, that way you two can have some privacy while I fit the clothes."

Djaq and Will did what they were told with slightly bemused looks on their faces.

"Since when did you become such an authority figure?" asked Djaq as she handed various sewing equipment to Marian, including some spools of silk from a raid they had made on the sheriffs storeroom. "You sound like _Robin!_"

Marian laughed at the thought as she pulled the first dress out of the trunks Will had placed at her feet. "Djaq, go put this on. Will, out" she said as she jerked her thumb over her shoulder, indicating the door.

Will left, and Marian heard him pile wood up for a fire. She waited for Djaq to come out from the small alcove where she got changed. "Marian? I can't get the ribbons done up"

Djaq walked out, and a huge grin spread across Marian's face. The dress was simpler than the first one she'd seen, made of thin pale yellow wool with a belt of twisted scarlet silk rope resting lightly on Djaq's hips. It was an off the shoulder design, showing the smooth, caramel coloured skin of her shoulders and collarbone. Marian expertly treaded the scarlet ribbons up the back of the dress. She pulled the ribbons as tight as they would go, but it was still much to loose at Djaq's waist. Marian turned Djaq around and looked her up and down.

"You know what? I think this is going to work!"

…………………………………………………………………...

Almost two hours had passed, and Marian thought she had done well. She had fitted almost all of Will's clothes and at least half of Djaq's, including 2 ball gowns, 3 simple cotton gowns (simple for a noble) and a beautiful long gauzy nightgown that she had found crumpled up at the bottom of the chest. Her fingers were aching and Djaq was rubbing some sort of paste into her side where Marian had managed to nick her as she cut off excess material, which had resulted in a scrabble to save the dress and Marian shouting at Will that no they did NOT need his help while Djaq tried to find her shirt.

Marian looked up when she heard the door open. Much and Allan walked in, followed by John and Robin, who were carrying a giant gleaming copper bath between the two of them. She walked over to look at the bath, smiling as the firelight glinted over the surface.

"Perfect!" she exclaimed, rubbing her sleeve over the copper. "Just one little thing" she said innocently, winking at John. "Do you expect them to share?"

………………………………………………………………………

Please review, it makes me feel happy. And if you have any ideas for dress designs, feel free to suggest them and I'll try to put them in. Or idea's for Will's clothes, because I think I will get stuck there.


	5. In which Djaq blows bubbles

I just want to thank all the wonderful people who have commented on my story

I just want to thank all the wonderful people who have commented on my story. I usually have a lot of trouble finishing a story, but all the reviews have made me want to keep going. This is about two weeks after the last chapter, and is just something that popped into my head, which is why it's so short. I wanted to find a way to make it fluffy, but the closest I got was the bubbles so appreciate the bubbles people!

Djaq sighed as she leant back into the bath water, giggling as she blew at the bubbles that were floating around her. Although she wouldn't admit it to the gang, she had been looking forward to having the chance to have a bath and get properly clean. She tried to bath as often and as well as she could, but she doubted she had been truly clean for over 2 years. The warm water felt wonderful, and she had put lavender in the water, along with some of the soap she had made. It had resulted it lavender scented bubbles that floated around her, brushing against her skin.

She ducked her head under the water, running her hands through her hair. Marian had given her something that she said would make her hair softer. She rubbed it through her hair, sniffing the ends to try and work out what the mix was made of. She could smell lavender, and something nutty. She leant back against the bath, closing her eyes and letting the warm water lull her to sleep.

She woke about an hour later, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Realising she must have been asleep for over an hour, she groaned. The gang would be back from where ever it was Marian had taken them for the day soon, and she didn't want them walking in on her. _Though Will's already seen me shirtless_ she thought, blushing as she remembered that day. She had never told any one what had happened-not even Marian-but she had never forgotten it.

She pulled herself out of the water and grabbed the towel Marian had found for her, wrapping it around her body. It was warm and fluffy, and smalt slightly or rose petals. She sighed as she looked at the bath water, which was not slightly grey from all the dirt from her body. She would probably have to wait another 2 years before she got the chance to have a bath again. _And who knows where I'll be then_ she thought, as she walked off to get changed.


	6. In which the plan is put into action

I just want to apologise to everyone for how long it has taken me to update

I just want to apologise to everyone for how long it has taken me to update. I have been working during the holidays, and I just haven't been in the mood to write. But here's the next chapter, and I'll have another one up in the next few day.

Little John leant back against the tree he was sitting against, watching as Robin and Allan tumbled around in the clearing in front of the camp. There were only three days until the sheriffs ball and Marian had decided it was time to send Will and Djaq into the castle. She had kicked the rest of the gang out of the camp _again_, telling them they could make themselves useful and pack the trunks and other luggage into the carriage they had stolen off a wealthy noble. Little John chuckled, remembering the shocked look on the nobles faces when they had emptied everything out of the carriage and driven off, leaving them with all their money and jewels.

"How much longer is this going to take?" came Much's voice from the other side of the clearing. "I'm hungry and I need to cook breakfast."

"They'll be here soon" said Little John, standing up and streatching.

"How long does it take to get _dressed_?" asked Allan, taking a break from his play fight with Robin,

"Have you _seen_ some of Djaq's dresses?" asked Robin, sitting down in the middle of the clearing. "I've never seen so much ribbon. I can't imagine lacing those dresses up."

"It's the _unlacing_ that's the fun part" said Allan, dropping to the ground next to Robin.

"If anyone other than Djaq or Marian tries to unlace Djaq's dress, I'll kick them into next week." Growled Little John, flexing his hands against his staff.

"Even if it was Will?" Robin asked, chewing on a piece of string John suspected was from the hem of his shirt.

"What do you mean?" asked Much, finally joining in the conversation.

"Haven't you seen the way those two look at each other?" asked Robin

"I might make an exception if it was Will" mumbled John, while Much scratched his head, looking slightly confused.

"Do you mean you think they _like _ each other?" he finally asked.

The gang laughed, and Much turned to storm off. He stopped when he heard footsteps heading towards them from the camp. "They're coming" he said, sitting down next to John.

The gang listened to the footsteps heading their way through the trees. Someone said something and they heard Djaq's musical laugh. Finally they reached the clearing, and the whole gang stared, there mouths hanging open.

Djaq was wearing a sleeveless white satin dress, with a tight bodice that laced up the front and a long skirt that stopped just centimetres above the forest floor. She had a floor length cape made out of a beautiful maroon velvet, which kept the dress appropriately modest and Djaq warm. Her hair was pulled back from her face with gold slides, and she had a strand of pearls around her neck. John noticed a beautiful diamond and emerald ring on her left hand, which was resting gently on Wills shoulder. Will's outfit was simple and elegant, a full sleeved white shirt that buttoned at the wrists, with a long sleeveless vest of green velvet. He wore pants made of fine black cotton and sturdy black boots. He smiled down at Djaq, and John was surprised at how much emotion they conveyed.

The gang finally got over their shock and ran to Djaq, Will and Marian, congratulating Marian and complimenting and teasing Will and Djaq. Marian caught John's eye and smiled, nodding her head towards the pair. John smiled back, watching proudly as Will led Djaq to the carriage, helping her in before joining her. They waved out the window of the carriage as Peter, a man John had suggested as their driver, got the horses moving. The gang continued watching until the carriage rolled out of sight.

"What do we do now?" asked Much

"We wait until the night of the ball, and pray everything works out."

Please review. I hope the clothes Djaq and Will are wearing are okay. I love creating Djaq's dresses in my mind, but Will's clothes are a little harder.


	7. In which Djaq & Will arrive

Djaq watched out the window of the carriage as they circled the woods, relaxing as the wind blew through her hair

_**I just want to apologise for how long I took to update. I was living at a friends house for a week and I've been to busy reading you're stories. SORRY!:(**_

Djaq watched out the window of the carriage as they circled the woods, relaxing as the wind blew through her hair. She sighed and rested her chin on the edge of the window.

"Are you ok?" asked Will, though Djaq could tell by the tone of his voice that he wasn't worried.

"I'm fine. I'm just wondering weather this will work. Back in acre, when I went anywhere I had to cover my face and I wasn't allowed to speak in front of men. In the forest I wear trousers and live with men. How am I meant to combine the two?"

"Exactly like that. Combine them."

Djaq turned to face Will, her eyes questioning.

"I know" she said, playing with the pearls around her neck. "But which parts do I keep? I can't exactly walk around in veils, nor can I walk around in trousers."

"I think Marian solved all your clothing dilemmas. You've got enough clothes to last you a month. And you just take the best parts of the you from Acre and the you from Sherwood and combine them. Like, you can keep the modesty and politeness of Acre, but add the feisty, witty side of you from Sherwood."

Djaq smiled at him, amazed at the way he had been able to solve her problems and calm her down. "I guess all I have to worry about now is coping with this carriage ride." The ride was becoming bumpy, and she was beginning to feel sick.

"You can sleep if you want." Will murmured, watching as Djaq closed her eyes and slowly fell asleep.

--2 hours later--

The carriage rattled over the cobblestones of Nottingham, finally arriving at the doors of Nottingham castle. Will gathered the still sleeping Djaq in his arms and left the carriage, walking towards the sheriff.

"My lord Sheriff" he said, as he bowed as well as he could without waking Djaq. "I am Lord William of Soverent and this is my fiancée, Lady Saffiya. We are here to attend your ball in honour of King Richards's birthday." They had decided to use they're own names, though they used Will's full name and Djaq's true name.

"Pleasure" the Sheriff draweled, obviously bored. "We did not realise you would be bringing your _fiancée, _so I am afraid you will have to share a room until provisions are made."

Inwardly Will gulped, but outwardly he simply smiled. "As long as provision is made soon, that will be fine. If you could show me to our rooms now, my fiancée must sleep. Travelling does not agree with her, and she will be tired. If our luggage could be brought up that would be greatly appreciated."

The sheriff just nodded, and Guy lead them to their rooms.

"This will be your room" he growled, opening a door to reveal a large room with a double bed in the centre, a table and chair in one corner and a fire crackling merrily in the hearth.

"Your luggage will be brought up soon" he growled as he left, slamming the door behind him.

Once guy had left Will placed Djaq gently on the bed, pulling the covers over her. She mumbled something in her sleep and curled up, holding tightly to Will's hand. He tried to pull it free but she held on, and he decided to stay there and let her sleep.

--3 hours later--

Will was woken by the sound of a rock hitting the window. Realising that Djaq had released his hand he stood up and stretched, walking over to the window. He looked down and saw 5 cloaked figures standing below it. He whistled and one of the figures looked up. He stood out of the way as Robin fired an arrow into the bed frame. One by one the gang climbed up and sat around the room, all being careful not to wake Djaq.

"What's happened?" Will asked. The gang weren't meant to get there until the next day.

"Marian knows someone who will be able to help you get used to castle life. The rest of us just came along because we were bored." Robin answered as he pulled the rope up.

Marian slipped through the door, silently walking up the corridor, while the gang watched Djaq sleeping, her face peaceful and smile on her face. A few minutes later Marian returned with a petite, grey haired woman with sparkling green eyes.

"This is Marie. She was my nanny as a child and she works for the sheriff, cooking and keeping all the servants in line" Marian explained as she sat next to Robin, leaning her head against his chest.

"It's a pleasure to meet you" Maris said, smiling around at the gang. "So. Which of you am I looking after?" She asked, sitting on the bed, carefully avoiding Djaq, who was still asleep.

"Will" said Marian, as Will waved at Marie "and Djaq, she's the one sleeping."

At the mention of her name, Djaq began to wake up. She yawned, and rubbed her eyes, saw Marie and sat bolt upright.

"Who are YOU?" she asked, sounding shocked.

"I am Marie, and I am going to be looking after you."

"Right. Exactly how long have I been asleep for?" Djaq asked as she stood up, a wave of silk following her.

"About 5 hours" Will commented, checking the moons position.

Djaq said something in Arabic and went into the small bathroom that adjoined her room. They could hear water splashing, and it sounded like she was washing her face.

Marie made the bed and asked Marian "What is it you need me to teach them? The girl, you called her Djaq? She seems to be graceful enough to pass, and they both look respectable."

Marian stood up to help Marie to make the bed, ignoring her former nannies protests. "They need to know a bit more about the way of court. Djaq will need some help getting dressed, as some of her dresses are complicated. Also they both need to learn how to ballroom dance."

When she said this Will's mouth dropped open and they heard Djaq choke in the bathroom.

"Ballroom dancing? I can't dance!" protested Will, as Djaq walked back in.

"Once I'm finished with you, you'll be the best dances in England." Responded Marie.

"Now, you all need to leave. The sheriff is inviting all his guests for breakfast, and Djaq might not need to sleep, but I'd say Will does. Now shoo all of you." Marie shooed the outlaws out the window, before turning to Djaq and Will goodnight. She left the room, leaving Djaq and Will staring at each other.

_Why didn't they think of Dancing?!_


	8. IN which they learn to dance

Reading over the last chapter I decided I didn't like it, but this one will be MUCH better (I hope

_Reading over the last chapter I decided I didn't like it, but this one will be MUCH better (I hope!)_

Marie knocked on the door, balancing a tray with cups, a jug of wine and toast set out on it. She waited a few moments and Djaq opened the door and peeked out, her eyes still blurry with sleep. She smiled when she realised it was Marie and opened the door, revealing the long white nightgown she was wearing. Marie walked into the room and set down the tray, looking around. Will was sitting on a small couch in the corner of the room, where it appeared he had slept, and Djaq was kneeling on the floor rummaging through the chests that contained their clothes.

"Choose a dress that isn't too long" advised Marie as she began to make the bed

"Why?" asked Djaq, trying to look normal

"Because you don't want to be tripping over your hem as you dance." Djaq groaned.

"I had hoped you might have forgotten about that." she sighed, pulling a pale green dress that stopped a few inches above the floor out of the chest. Marie smiled. She was beginning to like Djaq.

"No chance" she smiled. "Call me if you need help getting the dress done up." She watched as Djaq walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. She noticed Will watching her and smiled. "You should tell her how you feel" she told him.

"What?" Will asked, looking surprised and slightly embaressed.

"I may be old, but I notice a lot. I've seen the way you watch her, and I've seen her looking at you. You should tell her soon, or someone else is going to notice how beautiful she is."

Will sighed and buried his head in his hands. "I've tried to tall her before, but I can't get the courage. I have no way of knowing if she feels anything for me, and if she doesn't it will make life unbearable." Marie smiled, she knew he liked her. She sat down and rested her hand on his back.

"Don't put off telling her. I loved a man once, and I believe he loved me. He never got the courage to tell me, and neither did I. He died of a fever when I was 22, and I never got the chance to find out if he felt the same way about me as I did about him. I have never felt the same way for anyone else, and my heart aches for him everyday."

Will looked at Marie, noticing the tears welling in her eyes. He was about to comfort her when he heard Djaq's voice from the bathroom. Marie stood up and went to help her and Will put his face back in his hands. Marie's story had made up his mind. He would tell Djaq about how he felt, and if she didn't feel the same way, he would just have to live with it. He looked up as Marie and Djaq walked into the room, Djaq hopping on one foot as she tried to put her shoe on. Marie laughed and Djaq smiled, her face lighting up as she let her skirts fall to the ground. She sat down on the bed and Marie went to the door, looking up and down the corridor.

"Who are you looking for?" Djaq asked, getting up and looking out the door,

"A few of the serving maids can play instruments, and they agreed to help me teach you how to dance." She murmured, looking slightly worried. But her frown disappeared a few moments later when she saw four maids scurrying up the hall, two carrying flutes, one a harp and the other a small lute. Their hurried into the room and Marie shut the door, making sure no guards had seen them.

"Right" she said, turning to face the maids. "You four sit over there" she instructed, indicating the small couch in the corner. "You two -pointing at Will and Djaq- Come here."

Will and Djaq walked into the centre of the room where Marie was standing. "Face each other." Marie instructed and they turned towards each other, Djaq's skirts swaying around a few seconds after her. Marie took Will's hand and placed it on Djaq's face, smiling slightly as she saw a blush spread across Djaq's caramel cheeks. She placed Djaq's hand on Will's shoulder, and clasped their other hands together. She stood back, smiling at the image they made. Djaq was about a head shorter than Will, yet they somehow looked right together. She nodded to the maids and they began playing, a slow, romantic tune. Marie told the couple how to move and they began, both watching their feet as they moved in time. She was surprised by how well they danced, especially for people who had never danced before. She smiled at them, wondering if they would ever admit their feelings for eachother.

Almost four hours had passed, and Marie was very pleased with her pupil's progress. Djaq had changed into one of the ball gowns, so she could become used to dancing in longer, heavier skirts. They no longer looked at their feet, but instead talked happily with each other, smiles on both their faces. The gang had arrived an hour before and were relaxing on the bed, watching the couple dancing.

Djaq laughed at something Will had said, and Will looked down at her face. She was smiling happily and her cheeks were flushed. He tried to think of a time when she had looked more beautiful, and drew a blank. She noticed him looking and her expression changed. There was something in her eyes, hope and nervousness mixed together. She looked down and then up again, a blush sweeping across her cheeks. With a sudden burst of courage Will bent his head down as he reached his hand up to her cheek. He stopped just before he touched her lips, and Djaq lifted her chin up, brushing his lips with hers.

Will's mind went blank. All he could think of was Djaq. Her lips against his, her hands wrapped around his neck as she deepened the kiss. He didn't notice the gang, watching in shock and awe, Marian and Little John smiling at each other. He didn't notice Marie wiping her eyes on her apron, or the fact that the music had stopped. It was just him and Djaq, in a moment in time all of their own.

It was perfect.

_I have been imagining the kiss for awhile, but I'm not sure if I got it down quite right. I wanted it to be sweet and innocent and perfect. Please tell me what you thought!_


End file.
